bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Trickster or Treater
Trickster or Treater is the 15th episode of Season 2. Summary Upon Rayne coming back from a hunt and walking in Mia, Sidney, Lilly, and Nigel fighting each other, they then ask for help after they are stumped by violent and unexplainable happenings on a local college campus. Rayne arrives with a suspicion as to the culprit behind the killing spree and the teams' escalating feud. Plot Pending. Characters Major * Rayne Van Helsing * Mia Salvatore * Sidney Devereaux * Lilly Yen * Nigel Rodgers Secondary * The Trickster Featured Supernatural Creatures * Archangel * Dhampir * Ghosts * Kitsune * Tricksters Quotes Rayne arrives * Rayne: "Hey, guys." * Mia, Sidney, Lilly, & Nigel: "Hey Rayne." * Rayne: "What the hell's going on here?" * Nigel: "Ask the girls." * Mia: "None of us took the picture." * Lilly: "Really, like none of you took my diary?" * Sidney: "Probably no more than you guys took my laptop. And it would be a lot faster for me to find out what we're dealing with if I had it!" * Mia: "And when we do, I'm gonna kill it with my stake. Oh wait, I can't because it's gone!" * Nigel: "You really think any of us would take your stake?" * Mia: "Well, we're the only ones here. Who else was it?" * Lilly: "Well, maybe you lost it when it fell out of your jacket because you were so pissed at us and you were too blind to notice it was missing." * Mia: "Like you were when your diary went missing?" * Lilly: "It went missing before that." * Sidney: "So did my laptop." * Nigel: "And my picture." * Mia: "Let's go again, huh?" * Lilly: "I'd love to." * Sidney: "Let's do it!" * Rayne: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a god damn minute. Take a breath, ladies and gentleman. Come over here. Sit. Now! All of you! Now, why don't you four tell me what's been going on here?" * Sidney: "It's this job we're working. We... (chuckle) * Mia: "We've actually been waiting for you to tell you what's been happening. But we were't sure you'd believe us." * Rayne: "Do you four constantly forget that I'm 300 years old. I've seen a lot of things, more than any of you. That's for damn sure." * Mia: "No, yeah, yeah, I know." * Lilly: "It's just we've never seen anything like this before." * Nigel: "Not even close." * Sidney: "So we thought we could use some fresh, more experience, 300 year old eyes." * Rayne: "Ok, why don't you guys begin at the beginning?" * Sidney: "Yeah, alright, um, please. So...it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nose dive from a fourth-story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So as Nigel and Lilly were going through books, Mia and I pretexted as reporters from the local paper." Rayne after hearing the Team's stories * Rayne: "OK, stop right there. I've heard more than enough. More than I think I wanted to hear." * Mia: "Then you showed up about an hour after that." * Rayne: "I'm surprised at your four, especially you girls. I really am. Sidney, first off, neither of them stole your computer." * Sidney: "But, I--I mean, they..." * Rayne: "Shut it! And Mia, neither of them touch your stake. Lilly...neither of the girls hid your diary." * Lilly: "Have you not been listening to a word I've said?" * Rayne: "I said shut the hell up! Lastly, Nigel, the girls did not take the picture of your wife and kids. And if you four bothered to get your ignorant heads out of your god damn asses, it all would have been pretty clear." * Nigel: "What would have?" * Rayne: "What you're dealing with." * Mia: "I got nothing." * Sidney: "Me neither." * Nigel: "I'm drawing a bloody blank." * Lilly: "Same." * Rayne: "Oh, my god. Children. I work with god damn children. You got a Trickster on your hands, for crying out loud." * Mia: "That's what I thought." * Lilly: "What?! No, you did not." * Mia: "Yes I did." * Rayne: "Mia, shut your god damn mouth. I know you did not. You've never even hear of a Trickster until I just said it." * Mia: "Touché." * Nigel: "Wait? Tricksters? I heard of them, but I though they were a myth." * Rayne: "Well, they're not. And I'll tell you. You four were the biggest clue." * Sidney: "What do you mean? What's a Trickster?" * Rayne: "These things create chaos and mischief as easy as it is breathing. And it's got you four so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even start to think straight." * Sidney: "The laptop." * Mia: "The stake." * Lilly: "My diary" * Nigel: "My picture." * Rayne: "It knows you're onto it and it's been play you like fiddles." * Mia: "So, what is it? Spirit, demon, what?" * Rayne: "It's more like a demigod really of the pagan religion. There's Loki in Scandinavia, there's Anansi in West Africa, dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick." * Sidney: "You mean, like a angry spirit or an alien or an alligator." * Rayne: "The victims fit the MO too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that." * Mia: "Rayne, what do these things look like?" * Rayne: "Lots of things, but, human mostly." * Mia: "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Category:Episodes